


Preparing Her Mistress

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Maledom, Non-Graphic Violence, Sexual Slavery, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Hermione's job to get her Mistress ready for her Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparing Her Mistress

Standing quietly in the corner of the room, Hermione kept her head down and her eyes trained on the floor. She knew not to make a sound, or draw any attention to herself, for it would displease her owners. With her hands behind her back, Hermione was able to idly fiddle with her fingers; it was something to do that wouldn't distract her Mistress, who was thoroughly immersed in one of her favourite books.

The door to the bedroom opened with a loud bang, and had she not been used to the noise, she would have jumped out of her skin and earnt herself a spanking. Alas, she was trained not to even look at who entered, never mind acknowledge their presence, and so she kept her stance still. She only knew it was her Master by the regal black boots he was wearing, and then, seconds later, his calm, yet commanding voice.

"Narcissa, my darling." Lucius walked towards his wife, placing a kiss on her cheek as she rested her book on the bedside table. "I've been waiting to see you all day."

"And I, you," replied Narcissa, her eyes focused intently on watching Lucius as he disrobed. "After we were interrupted so rudely this morning by Severus, I feel it is only fitting that we carry on where we left off."

Lucius nodded thoughtfully. "Indeed." Heading towards the bathroom, he acknowledged Hermione with his dark tone of voice, used especially for her. "Get your Mistress ready for me."

"Yes, Master," Hermione said quietly, walking over to the bed and climbing on top of it. The bathroom door clicked shut as Narcissa opened her legs wide for Hermione, pulling her robes up to her hips and revealing that she wasn't wearing anything underneath them.

Hermione crawled towards Narcissa's waiting cunt, and just as she came into range, Narcissa placed her fingers tightly in Hermione's hair. Hermione felt herself being pushed into Narcissa's folds and opened her mouth, readily accepting her Mistress. This was a task she was often ordered to do, and one which she absolutely loved, for it was the closest she was able to get to her Mistress sexually.

"There's a good girl," said Narcissa softly, as Hermione started to coax Narcissa's clitoris out from its' little hood. She gently licked around it until it grew larger, taking it in her mouth and sucking on it as though it were her Master's cock. This elicited a groan from Narcissa, and Hermione placed her right index finger at Narcissa's entrance, slowly pressing in until she was all the way up to the knuckle.

Slowly and sensually, Hermione made sure she was pulling her finger out as she was sucking on Narcissa's clit, picking up a rhythm that suited them both and made Narcissa's breathing raggedy. As Hermione inserted another finger, the ones in her hair gripped on with even more force, and she was unable to stop from yelping a little.

"Quiet!" Narcissa snapped, temporarily pulling Hermione from her cunt in order to chastise her, glaring with venom. Nodding her apologies, Hermione turned towards Narcissa's folds again, desperately wanting to please her and licking as fast as possible. Hermione knew it was working when Narcissa began to moan loudly, and her face started to get wet with her Mistress's juices. Narcissa's thighs quivered and she wrapped them tightly around Hermione's head, locking Hermione firmly in place.

Knowing her Mistress was on the verge of an orgasm, Hermione opened her mouth to take Narcissa's clit, but she was pulled roughly backwards with strong hands. She yelped as Narcissa's fingers were still entangled in her hair, but her Master wasn't having any of it, and continued to drag her away.

"I told you to get your Mistress ready for me, Mudblood," said Lucius darkly. "I didn't tell you to give her an orgasm. That's my job."

Hermione looked apologetically into his eyes, one hand on the top of her head where her hair had just been pulled. She could have sworn some hairs had been ripped out, but she wasn't about to say anything; if they wanted to, they could shave her bald. "I didn't, Master..."

"Only because I stopped you in time," Lucius sneered, backhanding her and sending her cascading towards the floor. "Next time make sure you follow orders precisely. You are nothing more than a sex slave, and if you cannot get that right, there's no hope for you at all."

"Yes, Master." Hermione nodded swiftly and stood, tip-toeing towards the corner and hoping to blend into the background. Only once she thought they were enthralled with each other did she dare wipe her face on the back of hand, attempting to get the juices off. It wasn't very effective, though, and she knew she'd have to stand there until Narcissa permitted her to wash.

"Now, my love," Lucius said to his wife in a kind tone, crawling onto the bed. "Where were we?"

Hermione trained her eyes on the floor once more, standing completely still and quiet as her Master and Mistress began to fuck in front of her. Even though she was used to it, she still felt awkward being a voyeur to their activities, and wished they'd let her wait outside.

But, no, that wouldn't do, because then she wouldn't be there if Lucius called upon her for some reason. Half the time, he just wanted to humiliate her while he ploughed heavily into her Mistress, forcing her to pose in ridiculous and embarrassing positions. Lucius was very aware of Hermione's deep affections for Narcissa, and Hermione was sure that was why he was so cruel to her, wanting to make her look a fool in front of her Mistress.

Thankfully, though, it seemed this time he just wanted to get it over with. They'd both been waiting all day, after all, having been unable to finish this morning, and were therefore incredibly horny, and had been all day. Now here they were, nine hours later, fucking like rabbits on the bed and nearly deafening her with their groans.

Then Hermione heard the trademark scream that signalled Narcissa was exploding in pleasure, and Lucius's quiet grunt only moments later, as he, too, rode his orgasm out. Both of them collapsed onto the bed moments later, sweaty and exhausted, their breathing out of control.

"I've been waiting for all day for that," Lucius said a couple of minutes later, his breathing back to a normal pace. He kissed his wife on the cheek and stood up completely naked, pulling on his robes as he acknowledged Hermione again. "Clean her up."

"Yes, Master." Hermione crawled onto the bed once more, placing herself between Narcissa's legs as she had done fifteen minutes earlier... only this part she didn't like. She hated licking her Master's come out of her Mistress's folds, disliking the taste and wishing it wasn't him who got to fuck her, but she followed orders and cleaned Narcissa to the best of her ability, still wanting to do a good job. She swallowed as much come as she could, and then licked around Narcissa's folds to get the excess come off.

When she was finally done, she crept over to the corner and resumed her earlier position, waiting there until the next time she was called upon, which she assumed would be later in the evening, when Lucius got horny again. That man had the sexual appetite of a beast, and Hermione wasn't sure how Narcissa could stand it. Still, it wasn't her place to ask questions or make judgement, particularly of her owners, especially after they had been so generous to her with allowing her into their home.

Narcissa straightened her robes and followed Lucius out of the room, completely ignoring Hermione as though she wasn't even there, but Hermione didn't mind; she knew Narcissa loved having Hermione lick her cunt, and when allowed, Hermione gave her earth-shattering orgasms.

Best of all, though, they wouldn't be back for a couple of hours at least, which gave Hermione the perfect opportunity to have a sneak read of Narcissa's favourite book.


End file.
